Magic Verse 06: Werewolves Gone Wild
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to The Dangers of Possessing. Chloe and Jo had thought they were on the hunt of a Black Dog, but instead the snarky blondes find themselves alone in the wild and outnumbered in the middle of werewolf mating season. Great. Just great.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural**

Sequel to: The Dangers of Possessing

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Twirling around, a gunshot rang throughout the night, followed by the piercing cry of a wounded creature as it retreated into the relative safety of the bushes and shadows surrounding the two blondes. There were howls in the night, along with growls and shrieks and cries and screeches that made it seem as if they were in some Haunted House theme park and yet sadly they were not. The sounds were the real deal, the real monsters, the real...danger.

Considering this, the girls should probably have been more scared.

"You're saying that the reason she has him sleeping on the sofa this last month is because he asked her if she was PMS-ing?" Jo Harvelle, the one toting the shotgun, wanted to know, eyes on the shadows around her.

"Yeah, and the kicker was she really _was_ PMS-ing but she won't admit it because she swears she doesn't get PMS." Chloe Sullivan, the blonde whose hands were glowing a bright blue, giving the girls the only light they had in the dark, cloudy sky, nodded.

"She really has him whipped, I don't get how." Jo shook her head, unable to believe it. "I've never been able to get a guy to be like that for me. What exactly is she doing that I don't?"

"Probably something sexual." Chloe half-joked.

Jo gave a little snort and shot at the shifting of shadows, a howl betraying that she'd hit yet another creature coming towards them. "Tell me again, _why_ we're in the middle of werewolf mating season with only one gun and two girls to do a ten man job?"

"How were we supposed to know that during mating season werewolves didn't need the full moon to shift?" Chloe countered, glaring up at the sky, which, if the moon had been showing, would have been a crescent moon. "And we didn't know it had to do with werewolves anyway! This was supposed to be something like a Black Dog...and two girls can handle a Black Dog situation easily, especially when one of them is magic."

"Yeah, about that, how using your hocus pocus to do something more constructive than merely lighting us up and making us easier targets?" Jo snarked.

"Hey! I'll have you know that this light is not only keeping us from being completely in the dark right now, but it also is radiating specks of silver which is one of the reasons why those creatures are staying in the shadows." Chloe pouted, the light intensifying in her annoyance, the hissing of the creatures as they backed away further proving her point. "I cant do multiple things at once with my magic and this is the most useful thing I can think of right now so zip it sparky."

"Who pissed in _your_ wheaties this morning?" Jo snorted.

"What wheaties?" Chloe asked testily. "You mean the ones you keep stealing from me every day and pretend to not know how the box magically got emptied and never placed in the garbage can?"

"I'll have you know that my _mother_ is the one who steals your breakfast cereal, not me." Jo replied, apparently not above betraying her nearest and dearest. "I don't like cereal. It's just so...wet."

"Ellen you say?" Chloe raised an eyebrow. "When I asked her about it she named _you_ as the culprit."

"That harpy!" Jo gasped in shock.

Chloe snickered, shaking her head.

Life had been...different...since Ellen and Jo Harvelle had moved to Windom. Jo's father had been a hunter, and Ellen had once run a bar for hunters, but he was dead and she had moved to be with her daughter now that Jo had gone against her mother's wishes and become a hunter like her father had been. Jo had ventured to Windom alone at first, tracking the Lamia that had invaded Chloe's neighborhood. Although the young hunter hadn't known exactly what she was hunting and had (after witnessing Chloe's magic throw tantrums so to speak) had come to the conclusion that Chloe was her hunt. After a mixup with Adam and jealousy on Lois' part and a showdown with Lamia herself things had come out into the open and Jo had somehow become a part of their small group, which also included Kate, Adam's mother. Jo taught the girls what she knew about fighting the supernatural and they taught her what they did, and together they'd created a tight, mostly female team in which Adam was the only male and suffered greatly because of it.

Once she'd realized that her daughter wasn't coming back, Ellen had come to Windom to be with Jo and hunt alongside her, and that was how she joined them. She had much more knowledge than anyone else, and she and Kate soon became best of friends, so everything had worked out in the end.

Chloe was slowly learning how to use this magic inside of her, although it left her feeling worn out and tired whenever she used too much too long. It was due to that that the demon had been able to kidnap her body a couple of months ago, but once her body had rested it'd taken back control and incinerated the demon inside of Chloe. Sometimes she swore she could still smell ashes or burnt skin.

Something howled and charged.

Jo twirled and fired, pumping the shotgun and firing once more when another charged as well. "Your silver light isn't working or they're getting used to the pain...or they're just _that_ desperate to get back to the whole mating thing."

"Maybe a little bit of all three?" Chloe guessed, moving slightly so her back was half towards Jo's, eyeing the darkness surrounding them. "The only thing I'm sure of is that the werewolves aren't what killed those people. They're not what we're supposed to be hunting."

"Yes, well, that's a very small consolation considering we're _surrounded_ by like a _hundred_ of them!" Jo complained, pumping her gun and firing once more.

"There can't be more than forty." Chloe scoffed.

"Yes, and that makes _such_ a difference." Jo snarked. "We're still fucked either way."

"Lets just hope it's not literally." Chloe declared. "This _is_ their mating season."

"_Chloeeeeeeeeeeee_!" Jo whined loudly. "Don't _say_ things like that to me!"

"Sorry, was just stating a fact." Chloe replied softly, eyeing the wolf that dared come closest to the light, eyes glowing eerily in the dark. "And that one's erect."

Jo sent a quick glance and then looked away, going pale. "They're monstrous in _every way_!"

Chloe had to nod silently in agreement.

"Werewolves don't keep their human mind when they transform, right?" Jo wanted to confirm.

"Depends on the type, and this isn't exactly a normal lunar cycle to change in, so it's really not something I can answer." Chloe responded truthfully. "I mean, there wasn't any indication in any of the books on lycantrophy that I read which even hinted to werewolves having a mating season or that it could happen on any lunar phase."

"Right. Aren't they only supposed to have one mate? Why do they need a mating season then?" Jo raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't having a mate make a mating season moot?"

"I don't know. Maybe this is their version of a swinger's convention or something." Chloe shrugged.

The wolf closest to her snorted.

Her eyes narrowed on him. "This one's making fun of me."

"Huh?" Jo was ever eloquent.

"He's clearly sneering at me." Chloe accused.

Jo raised an eyebrow. "How about we start thinking of a way to get out of this and back to the relative safety of our car?"

"The car really isn't that safe." Chloe responded. "I mean, there are like thirty werewolves, all incredibly strong and fast and with claws that can rip open metal. There's no way that we could out run or-."

"_Stop being so informative_." Jo ordered.

Chloe bit on her bottom lip and looked down and away. "Sorry. Lois has a collection of books on other magical beings whose 'magic' was forced on them unnaturally and can't fully control themselves...kinda like me...and I read almost every single book in her collection. And the creature the books referred to the most were werewolves so I'm full of a lot of useless facts right now and since I'm nervous I'm just rambling them out."

"No information is useless, it might just seem so." Jo replied. "Sort through that brain of yours and find something that can help us get out of here with our bodies...and bestiality virginity...intact."

"Right." Chloe shivered, clearing her throat as she did as told. She sifted through wolfen behaviors and customs and everything she could think of, before finally remembering something, eyes widening. "I've just thought of something...but you're not going to like it."

"Let me decide that."

"Okay, as I'm seeing it, we have two options." Chloe cleared her throat. "One is that we wait until my magic feels I'm in true danger of being killed, in which it will react, most likely killing every single werewolf or at least wound them so badly they can't move or become unconscious."

"I don't see a con in that one." Jo declared.

"Trouble is that my magic might not consider _you_ being ripped to shreds as being important." Chloe admitted.

"I don't like it." Jo decided of that plan quickly. "What was number two?"

"Two is simple human transfiguration."

There was silence...

...and then Jo exploded.

"NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL!" The long haired blonde screamed, causing a couple of the werewolves to jump in shock. "I've _seen_ the way you've been stumbling through that one! You can't get it right _ever_! Last time you were stuck with fox ears for a week and the month before that you had _wings_ you couldn't get rid of!"

"It fades away." Chloe promised, wincing through the memory of her past failed experiments when it came to transfiguration. "But this is the only way I can think of us getting out of here without them attacking us. It's mating season, there is no way they'd attack two female wolves."

"Females wolves?" Jo cried. "We'll be gang-raped! No! No way!"

"We're not _really_ going to be wolves, thus we wont be in heat." Chloe explained, upping the intensity in her silver light when that one wolf made as if to come closer. "They won't sense danger-or prey-and their instinct to mate will take over and since we won't be in heat they'll overlook us and we'll be able to escape."

"I don't like this!" Jo stressed. "I _really_ don't like this!"

Chloe sighed, having known, and warned the older woman, that she'd feel that way towards the options.

"Can't you just _teleport_ us away?" Jo whined.

"Teleportation?" Chloe scoffed. "Are you joking?"

"You're talking about turning us into wolves and yet _teleportation_ makes you scoff?" Jo snapped.

Chloe made a face at that. "It's completely different and if you knew the _slightest_ bit about ancient alchemic transmutation-."

"Fine. _Fine_!" Jo growled. "If these wolves jump me with their bestiality fetish and I get knocked up I swear to god not even your magic is going to be able to save you!"

"Considering you'd be a wolf at the time, it couldn't be considered bestiality." Chloe countered, reaching out and tugging out a couple of strands of the other blonde's hair. "You'd be a wolf who's really a human just like they are. It would be quite natural, actually. More natural than if they slept with a normal wolf."

Jo shot the girl an ugly look, skull stinging. "That _so_ wasn't the point."

Chloe ignored the older girl, sending out the silver light in a bright explosion, sending the wolves flying back a couple of feet, before she concentrated and began reciting the words she'd been learning. Her transformations into the creatures had never been the problem, and while she'd never tried transforming someone else she was confident in her ability, watching as Jo cried and fell to her knees, dropping the shotgun as her body began to twist and bend in ways that were inhuman. Screams escaped Jo, along with curses and animalistic snarls and growls. The strands of hair in Chloe's hand went up into flames and smoke, being taken away by the wind, as Jo's skin began to split open, fur peeking out through the open wounds.

Flinching, realizing that if they got out of this alive Jo would_ kill_ her for not warning her about how incredibly _agonizing_ it was to shift, Chloe yanked out a couple of her own strands and began the chant once more until her strands had also turned to ash and she dropped to the ground. The pain was still very heart-stopping, but Chloe found that with every shift her body grew a tiny bit number to the pain, and she knew without a doubt that Jo was in considerably more pain than she was. Her fingernails dropped off of her fingers, making way for claws, her whole head shifted, a snout slowly emerging from her skull, her back and body in general shifting and changing. Bones broke, muscles and tendons realigned, hair fell off and skin split open to accommodate fur.

When it was finally over, Chloe was sweating profusely on the ground, whimpering like a wounded animal.

It was only when the blinding pain was over that she realized the werewolves were all around them, sniffing, their bodies giving off the scent of utter confusion and disorientation. Their animal's brains couldn't comprehend what had just happened, how the scents had changed. She could feel their snouts as they sniffed her curiously.

Jo gave a growl and yipped, trying to stand up only to collapse back to the ground, obviously not used to being on all fours.

A growl, low and menacing, caused Chloe to look up, eyes widening as she saw that same large wolf from before come towards them.

She gulped.

All the others she was almost sure were the type of wolves who didn't retain human thought or reasoning while shifted, and she believed this one didn't either, but something about him made her wary and on guard.

He was one of the largest werewolves, his eyes glowing demonically in the night, his paws _huge_, proving that he had yet more to grow. He was on the way of becoming an alpha, that much was certain.

The creature stalked towards her, the others giving way to him as his growls grew more and more vicious.

Jo tried to stand once more, collapsing.

Chloe shook her head at the tawny colored wolf before looking back at the large male.

He growled louder.

Suddenly remembering that eye-contact was some sort of challenge she averted her gaze immediately, flinching when she felt his snout against her neck. The blonde was unready for when he shoved her down, finding herself on her back, paws in the air in a very undignified manner as the male sniffed her.

She bit back the need to growl, realizing that another way of submitting and not challenging was for the lesser wolf to lay on its back, tummy up, and for the other wolf to sniff its stomach or open its jaws around the lesser wolf's throat in a show of dominance. Chloe wasn't happy with the thought of either option, but if it meant this wolf calmed down (and through him the pack) then she would stick it out and not fight.

The wolf sniffed down her stomach and then...further down...until he reached a place she _really_ didn't want him sniffing.

Right when she was reminding herself furiously that he needed to ascertain she was female and when he did he would feel less threatened and more inclined to let her into the pack so to speak, Chloe yipped and jerked away when she felt the flick of that tongue against a place it had no business licking. If she'd had skin she would be flushing in embarrassment and anger as she jumped to her feet and met his snarls with some of her own.

She was _not_ going to back down and just let him _lick_ there!

No way in hell!

While some of the wolves watched this confrontation with intensity, Jo included, most of the pack had already dispersed, enthralled by the mating call.

The sluts.

Then again, it worked in Chloe's favor that most of the wolves were distracted so she didn't complain, especially since she herself was quickly beginning to grow impatient with this damned male. He snarled at her, snapping his fangs at her, tail swishing in displeasure as he kept trying to mount her only to have her shimmy out of his hold and growl at him.

She wasn't in heat goddamit!

Why couldn't he get the point and go after some of these other wolfettes?

Jo for her part seemed to have decided that Chloe could handle the wolf on her own because the tawny-furred creature was trying to figure out how to work her four feet, stumbling a couple of times and growling her soft displeasure at her own lack of coordination whenever she'd face-plant into the grass.

Some more wolves ventured off, finding mates to couple with in front of everyone else in a very voyeuristic manner.

Snapping at the larger male wolf Chloe wondered if he wasn't younger than he seemed and if this wasn't his first mating season, because that could be her only explanation as to _why_ he kept trying to mount her when she so _obviously_ wasn't in heat-and there were at least _four_ ready females lingering behind and eyeing him hungrily. Those females were _ridiculously_ in heat, prancing around Chloe and the male despite the disastrous mounting attempts going on, their tails high in the air as they tried to entice the large male away.

Jo finally managed to take a couple of steps without falling face down.

Suddenly the male pounced on Chloe hard from behind, forcing her down on the grass and pinning her under his weight.

She struggled in vain, trying to get out, but he had her trapped good and well.

A vicious growl sounded in her ear and she went still in fear...until she realized that the growl wasn't aimed at her but at another male who'd come close to them.

The male above her snarled unlike anything she'd heard before, his body tensing, vibrating with the intensity of the sound.

The circling females hurried away, tails curled between their legs.

The other male came closer defiantly.

And then the male on top of her sprung off, attacking the other male ferociously.

Chloe's eyes widened as she watched the fight, only able to tear her eyes away from it when she felt someone nudge her, seeing Jo by her side. Those brown wolf eyes went to the fighting wolves and then in the direction of the car, and Chloe understood, nodding.

Using the distraction of the fight, the two female wolves raced away as silently and rapidly as possible. Jo stumbled a couple of times yet pressed on, finally getting a hang of it by the time they reached the car.

Chloe was more accustomed to the shift, and it was quicker for her as her body realigned and fur fell off so skin could grow back and hair return. She was in pain and so tired, but the blonde pushed on, using her magic to open up the car since the keys were in her clothes and her clothes had been discarded during her shift. Jo was frantic, still in wolf shape, not knowing how to change back, but Chloe just opened the back door and ushered the wolf in, closing the door before she made her way to the front seat, yanking on an extra coat she kept in the car just in case something happened.

With her nakedness semi-covered, Chloe entered the car and cried out, reaching behind her to pull out the wolfen tail that remained attached to her body. She _really_ needed to learn to change back fully! The blonde shook her head, locked the doors, and used the spare key inside to start the engine before pressing down on the gas and speeding away. In the back seat Jo's growls and screams heralded the shift taking place.

Despite wanting to collapse due to how tired and worn out she was, Chloe pressed on, keeping on sending looks behind them but thankfully they joined the main road and no wolf sighting had been seen. She reached for her phone and dialed her cousin.

"So how did the Black Dog hunt go?" Lois answered distractedly.

Jo's screams interrupted what Chloe was about to say.

"Chloe?" Lois immediately was paying attention, voice terrified. "Was that Jo? What's wrong?"

"I'm about to pass out...we need...we need you to pick us up." Chloe blinked her eyes, trying to stay awake as she gave her cousin the direction of where they were. "I'm going to have an accident if I keep driving...we're okay...but we need clothes."

"Clothes?" Lois squeaked. "What exactly happened?"

The blonde pulled onto the side of the road, leaning back heavily against the seat, Jo's screams having quieted down as she now lay shivering, naked, on the back seat.

"Chloe?" Lois called.

But the blonde didn't answer, eyes drifting shut as her body forced her to sleep so it could heal from the shock of shifting.

In the distance, a wolf howled, and when half an hour later Lois, Adam, Ellen and Kate arrived, they found multiple large paw prints surrounding the car, yet no creature was in sight and the two blondes were peacefully sleeping inside.

"Wolf ears and tail." Lois blinked as she slid a skirt up her cousin's thighs. "Obviously they had to transform...but Jo seems normal."

Adam picked up Jo after Ellen had finished making her decent, and carried her to the back of her mother's car, Ellen starting the vehicle and leaving ahead of them.

"Maybe it's because the magic comes from inside of Chloe that she keeps getting stuck mid-transformation." Kate offered the guess. "Whereas with Jo she only transferred because of Chloe's magic, and when it left her there wasn't a trace inside of her and her body wasn't confused?"

"That's confusing in itself mom." Adam snorted, arriving at their side.

"I know." Kate sighed, gazing down at the sleeping blonde. "She's going to be so unhappy when she wakes up and sees the tail."

"She's never had a tail before." Adam muttered, giving the now clothed girl a peek. "It's kinda awesome."

"Don't let her hear you say that." Lois smirked, reaching down to rub one of Chloe's white wolf ears. "But while she's unconscious I'll admit a certain fondness to the ears. Her fur is always so _soft._"

"Do you think the Black Dog proved too much for them to handle? That that is why they had to transform?" Kate wanted to know as Adam transferred Chloe to the backseat. "There _are_ large canine paw prints around the car."

"Somehow I don't think so." Lois shook her head, giving their surroundings a suspicious glance before getting into the backseat with her cousin and laying her golden head on her lap.

Adam slid into the driver's seat with Kate into the front passenger's, as he started the car and they began to follow Ellen's car up ahead.

As Lois gazed down at her cousin in silence, rubbing that fur-covered ear, she was anxious for Chloe to wake up. She had a feeing the tale behind the tail was going to be fascinating.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
